Sand training involves performing one or more of a variety of exercises or activities on a sand surface. Sand is a low impact surface and can be used for a variety of exercises or activities, such as for exercises to help heal lower extremity injuries such as to the gluteal maximus, medium and minimus, iliotibial band, hip flexor, ACL, MLC, meniscus, quadriceps, hamstring, or calf, or to help heal tibialis/fibrosis, or achilles tears or strains or ruptures.
The user of a sand surface may perform an activity during which the sand acts as a light resistance to movements, such as dry squats, single leg deadlights or Romanian deadlift, basic jumps, medial or lateral acceleration, pronation, supination, dorsiflexion and plantarflexion of the ankle. A user can incorporate a great many training techniques into a sand training exercise or activity, for example as a user progresses from a specific lower body extremity exercise, such as those listed above, the user can incorporate plyometric training, such as with the approval of a medical professional.
Sand training can also be used to simulate other surfaces. For example, users interested in surfing can use sand as an acting wave, since the surface is unstable, to assist them in working on balance in multiple directions.